The Mummy: Medjai and Priestess
by WinterEcho.05
Summary: Sequel to The Mummy: The Sands of Love. 10 years later, Rebekah is back in Egypt to help her friends Evy and Rick save their son Alex from Imhotep and the Bracelet of Anubis. However, a certain Medjai is back in her life which she doesn't want... or does she? In this adventure, Rebekah will face worry, laughter, sadness and most of all, love. But will it be nice to her this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last story. Here is the beginning of the sequel! :D Please enjoy, favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

It had been 10 years since Rebekah had left Egypt. She was glad she was back. She had lived with her friend Evy and her husband Rick in their house back in England after the pain she felt by the Medjai. They were currently at a temple, looking for something Evy heard researched called the Bracelet of Anubis. Rebekah sighed as she patted the camels, just finishing tying them up and glanced at her ring she got ten years ago. She still used her tarot cards, for others and not herself. In England when she first arrived, people stared at her tattoos the scorpion on her back, love in hieroglyphics on her cheek. On the other side of her cheek, she got a new tattoo. hieroglyphics again, but the words Magical Powers, but now they don't give her a second glance.

Rebekah frowned as she thought she had been here before, and turned round and seeing a memory before her. The temple was restored and looking grand and new, a line of medjai on either side of the entrance as a woman walked in first with long black straight hair. Rebekah thought the woman looked like Evy, but couldn't be sure. Another woman was there, with a Medjai slightly behind her. The woman looked like her until Rebekah realised, it was her!

Rebekah gasped as she took a step forward, staring at the scene as she realised the Medjai looked like...Ardeth! Rebekah gasped again and blinked, the scene disappearing. Rebekah looked round then saw three people riding towards the temple from the distance, so she quickly ran inside. Rebekah looked round and her memory started up again, the blonde woman and her Medjai smiling and bowing to the other woman, then taking a different corridor.

Rebekah followed as the two walked down, their hands clasped tightly. They took another turn, then another. Rebekah looked round and couldn't see anything. She bent down, ripped her skirt, and wrapped the loose cloth around a nearby stick. She dug threw her bag and pulled out a box of matches, lighting on and lighting the torch. She finally looked round and saw the corridor split in two.

Sighing, Rebekah shook her head and she was about to turn back, when she heard movement. She dug her dagger out her bag and held it tight. When she looked round a fifth time, she screamed when she saw Alex appear out of no where. "Alex, does you know where your mum and dad are?" She asked the O'Connell's son. "Yeah, they went digging further, and told me to entertain myself. Come with me, I'm so bored!" The boy whined. Rebekah chuckled, "Why not, things are boring for me." Alex smiled and led the way, leading his 'aunt' into a room.

"What is this room?" She asked as she looked round. Pillars stood around and held up the ceiling, a platform built on the other side. "I don't know, but look, dad's symbol is on the wall. The one he has on his arm." Alex said and pointed at the wall. Rebekah stood beside and saw the symbol faintly, "Has your dad seen it?" She asked him. Alex shook his head and picked up a couple of loose stones, "No. I tried to show him, but he went off to find mum."

Rebekah nodded and blinked, then gasped silently as she saw the blonde woman and the Medjai again, walking into the room. The Medjai stood opposite her, as he waved her hand slowly over his face. He slowly cupped her cheeks, then kissed her, filling it with passion. "Aunty Bekah?" Alex said, then hit her with a stone, snapping her out.

"Ow!" Rebekah exclaimed, rubbing her arm. Alex and Rebekah froze, as they heard voices. "Hide!" Rebekah whispered, dropping the torch and putting it out. They ran to the platform and climbed, lying down, the pots and bags hiding them. They peeked out when they saw three men enter.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home!" One said, then chuckled. They walked in and the small, round one said, "Stay here, I'll deal with the O'Connell's." He walked off and the other two started digging through the broken pots. Alex gasped and leaned up, but was stopped by Rebekah and shook her head, knowing that Evy and Rick will be fine.

After a few minutes, Alex got bored and leaned up, and put a stone in the sling shot, then fired it, hitting the scrawny white man on the butt. "Ow!" He shouted out. The other man looked at him and shushed him, replying, "This place...is cursed."

A couple of minutes later, Rebekah made a motion of hand it over to Alex. He handed her a stone and the slingshot. Resting on her elbows, She pulled the rubber back and let go, hitting the skinny man again, but on the head. "Ow! What the hell!" Rebekah ducked quickly and saw Alex let out a loud chuckle, so she quickly covered his mouth. He stopped and she slowly let go, handing back his sling shot.

Alex got another stone, put it on the rubber sling, pulled back and let go. The stone flew through the air and as it was about to hit the man for the third time, the one with a bandana around his head caught it and whirled his head at the two. The two gasped and stood up quick, as the skinny man pulled his gun out but the other one stopped him, and grabbed his knife and put it between his teeth, climbing up the ladder.

"He is going to slice you two up nicely!" The skinny man taunted then laughed loudly. As the man finished climbing the ladder, Rebekah put her arm in front of Alex and stood in front of him. Before the knife could be taken out of his mouth, the small and round man ran out of a corridor, "R...run!" He simply shouted and took off, followed by the skinny man. The bandana man looked briefly back at the two, then slid down the ladder. When he reached the ground, he sliced the weak support of the platform then took off running.

The platform started to wobble and Rebekah grabbed Alex. When it finally toppled over, she held Alex close as they fell to the ground. When they recovered and looked up to see the platform knocking into a pillar, causing it to hit the one beside it. When it got the last one falling, Rebekah and Alex ran in front of it and tried to stop it falling. When it was failing, Rebekah grabbed Alex and quickly ran away, the pillar hitting the wall and water started to flow out of it.

Rebekah held Alex close as the strong and flowing water came in. When it died down, the two heard coughing. Rebekah walked over with Alex and looked down to see a soaked and coughing Evy and Rick. As they slowly recovered, Rebekah looked away as Alex looked round, then said, "Mum...dad...I can explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Fairy Princess Yuugi - Thank you and it will be fine to write him and their past in :)**

**Guest - I will try my very best**

**jayciekeesling11 - Thank you and I will!**

**Sorry I haven't updated on this story and the other ones for ages, been so busy with college work. Nearly finished my first year and keeping my head down to get the best grades, sorry again and will try and write up chapters more. Anyway, here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

After the not-so-easy-to-forget adventure, the family packed up their belongings and travelled back to England by plane. Stepping on the English soil once more, Rebekah felt out of place, like this country wasn't her proper home. She gathered her belongings and following the O'Connells as they walked to Rick's car, were people who had never seen her or had just arrived in the country stared at her, but Rebekah kept her eyes down.

Once they had climbed into the car, it took nearly an hour to reach the huge estate that they all lived in, along with Jonathon. It was near midnight when they finally parked outside and Rebekah didn't waste any time. She quickly climbed out and grabbed her briefcases, running past Rick and narrowly missing a impact with him, "Careful Bekah!" He shouted after her, hint of humour in his voice. "Sorry!" Rebekah shouted back. She flung herself through the front door and ran up the stairs. She didn't stop as she ran passed the book cases and into her room, where she finally came to a stop.

She dropped her bags beside her and turned on her light, taking in her room like she had just moved in. Her bed was neatly made, the cream and sandy duvet looking soft and calling her in to wrap herself up and sleep for days. Her wardrobe was ordinary, but when she opened it she looked at all of her Egyptian clothes that she couldn't part with. Her tarot cards where neatly in their black bag, on a shelf along with a small box to place her ring safely in.

She looked down at the wardrobe floor, beneath the clothes, and pulled out a chest and opened it. She looked at all her drawings that she did by memory, scenes of Egypt and one of a certain Medjai that she lost. She also did a embroidery stitching of the Eye of Ra, she chuckled as she remembered nearly running out of blue thread and started to panic, that she will never finish it. Rick grew so annoyed that he drove for miles just to buy her the right colour. She never forgot that.

Rebekah sighed as she placed the chest on the floor and sat on her bed. She missed Egypt. She missed waking up to the scenery of sand and pyramids in the distance. The job of dancing slowly to the music and feeling lost in it. How she read people's future, sometimes happy to see good come of it, sometimes sad when a tragedy was about to happen. How her boss loved her to bits and treated her like his daughter, getting protective if anyone was going to harm her.

But that all changed the day Jonathon and Evy came in and asked her to join their adventure. How they defeated a living mummy. How she loved and lost. Gods she wished she could go back.

Rebekah was cut out of her daydream when Rick called up to her, "Bekah, Christopher is here!" Rebekah sighed. She didn't mind Christopher, it was just that he had feelings for her and she didn't. She couldn't love him when her mind is always on someone else. Standing and stoking the wrinkles out of her trousers, she walked out her room and down the stairs. She made it to the front door, breathed in out and deeply, then opened the door.

"Christopher." She said, a forced smile on her face. The man smiled sheepishly back and ran his hand through his brown locks. "Hello Rebekah. I couldn't sleep, and I knew you returned home tonight, so I wondered if you wanted to go on a stroll with me." Rebekah sighed inwardly, "Christopher, its midnight. I'm tired from the travelling and just want to sleep. Maybe tomorrow or another day."

Christopher's smile dropped slightly but nodded, "Of course, how rude of me. Then have a lovely sleep Rebekah, and I'll call round again tomorrow." Rebekah nodded as he stepped back and then turned round and walked away. Rebekah let out a deep sigh as she shut the door and walked up the stairs, passing Alex as he carried a Egyptian looking chest. She reached the second floor and passed Evy and Rick, who were looking lovingly at each other.

Rebekah sighed but stopped when she noticed something, her door was shut. She remembered clearly, she had leaved opened. Ajar to be exact. she walked slowly towards it and pushed it open, seeing her room in darkness. She remembered even more that she had left the light on. Counting to three, she stormed in and looked round in the darkness, where she could see nothing. Suddenly, she felt one arm grab her around her waist, the other hand clamped over her mouth. She screamed into the hand and felt the arm around her waist release her and turned on the light.

She whirled round and the hand left her mouth, leaving Rebekah to gasp. Before her, was Ardeth, who looked as though he hadn't changed in the ten years. Same tattoos, same hair length, same beautiful looks and body. He smirked as he took in the sight of her. "You have a new tattoo." He stated softly. Rebekah couldn't help but smile slightly. "Its.. Its you." She whispered. Ardeth chuckled but soon turned serious, "We need to alert the others. People are-" He was cut off as they heard commotion around the house.

Rebekah put her index finger to her lips and Ardeth nodded. The quietly stalked out off Rebekah's room and down further the corridor. They took the back stairs that Rebekah knew about, as she was bored one day and explored. When they reached the ground floor, they heard a man speak, "Now I kill you and take it anyway."

Ardeth spoke as he stepped out, Rebekah following him, "I think not." They stood near Evy and in front of Alex, who was holding the chest containing the Bracelet of Anubis. Four men behind the leader drew their swords as Evy asked Ardeth, "What are you doing here?" He briefly glanced at her, but kept his gaze on the man in front. "Perhaps explanations are best kept for later."

"Ardeth Bay." The man stated.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth replied. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the men. Lock-Nah shouted a command to his men and they took off, starting to attack them. Rebekah jumped back as one of the men in red tried to swipe his sword at her stomach. As he tried to regain his balance, Rebekah kicked him hard in the stomach, making him stumble and fall on the sofa. Rebekah quickly grabbed a spear that was near here and flung it behind her, hearing someone approach her from behind.

She managed to cut the man as stumbled near the windows. She swung the spear around in a complicated way and hit the man who she kicked before. She quickly got into her stance again, and saw Alex tip a bookcase over one of the men. She kicked one of the men away from Evy as Ardeth stabbed the men that held the chest. "What's in the chest?" Ardeth shouted, ready to fight Lock-Nah.

One of the men in red ran toward Evy so Rebekah answered back, "The Bracelet of Anubis!" Rebekah dropped the spear and Ardeth exclaimed, "They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!" Rebekah quickly looked round and spotted the chest. She jumped over the sofa and as she was about to grab the chest, she heard Alex shout her name. She whirled round but was to late, as one of the men in red slammed his elbow against her face. Rebekah fell forward, as the darkness clouded her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Applejax XD - Haha he won't be to impressed to hear about a guy trying to get with Rebekah, but he won't be even more impressed with what Christopher is up to...**

* * *

Rebekah stirred slightly, the numbing pain from when she was hit could be felt and she wished it to stop. Rebekah blinked and slowly opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, quickly coming to the conclusion that she was not home. She looked round and saw that she was in a storage room, full of boxes and wrapped up parcels. Some objects could be seen on display, mostly Egyptian. _I'm at the British Museum, why? _She thought to herself. She tried to move her feet and hands but felt restraints. Looking down, she saw that her wrists and ankles were tied together tightly with rope.

"Wakey, wakey Bekah." A voice rang out. Rebekah gasped and turned her head to the right, knowing the familiar voice. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, revealing Christopher, who used to look innocent and kind, now showing his true colours, which was mostly cloaked in red. "Your apart of them." Rebekah breathed, wishing she could magically free herself and punch the man's face in. Christopher chuckled, "Of course I am. When I heard of your adventure ten years ago, of stopping a living mummy, becoming friends with the O'Connells and most importantly, getting very close with a medjai, I had to get to know you."

He stepped closer and tried to brush a strand of hair away, but Rebekah moved, yet looking like a trapped, flailing, fish. "But as I got to know you more. I realised you are very special. So, you are a gift, for someone who wants to meet you soon." Christopher clicked his fingers, and four men in red came out of nowhere and picked up the board Rebekah was lying on, walking over to a scene Rebekah wished wasn't happening. A circle of men in red kept bowing and chanting at a rock in the middle, a body that Rebekah could just about see.

She sat up and saw the curator of the British Museum, Mr. Hafez, reading from a book in Egyptian. Rebekah looked more closely at the form in the rock and gasped again. "Imhotep." She whispered, fear slowly washing over her. After minutes passing, Mr. Hafez cried louder and louder, finishing the incantation, as the mummy of Imhotep roared and came to life, smashing out his shell and walking round, staring at the circle of bowing men around him.

"_What year is it?" _Imhotep cried in Arabic. Mr. Hafez stood and quickly replied, "_My Lord, it is the year of the Scorpion."_

_"Truly?"_

_"Yes!" _Imhotep chuckled at Mr. Hafez's reply and looked pleased. Rebekah gulped and heard a door opening. Rebekah looked in the direction and saw a woman wearing black walking up, looking like she ruled the world. Rebekah blinked and when she opened her eyes, the woman had changed, the dark hair straighter and longer, wearing gold and looking like she was a queen. Rebekah thought she knew her but blinked again, the vision disappearing and the woman looking normal.

The woman in black stood opposite Imhotep and stared at him. "Do not be frightened." Mr. Hafez said softly to her. "I am not afraid." She replied, confident. She then spoke in Arabic, _"I am Anak-Su-Namun reincarnated." _Imhotep looked her up and down, then circled her and he replied, "_Only in body. But soon...I will bring your soul back from the underworld, and our love shall be once again whole." _They stared at each other and Rebekah took a deep breath, wishing she could be far away. She imagined Ardeth, being near and when no one was looking, stealing her from her, from England, and taking her to Egypt where she could live with him and be accepted into his tribe.

Rebekah was cut from her amazing daydream, when she heard the woman talk to Imhotep, "_I have a gift for you." _Imhotep looked from his 'love', to Rebekah. He seemed to remember her as he screamed, "_Her!" _Rebekah's breathing laboured and wished she wasn't here. "_I knew it would please you to watch her die!" _The woman said with a smirk. Rebekah understood every word and tried to think a plan of escape. She was failing fast and the woman clicked her fingers and the men in red around her tried to pick up the board.

Rebekah struggled and fought as hard as she could, trying her hardest to stop them moving her. "Stop! I won't let you do this!" Rebekah screamed. The men stopped near a fire pit and Rebekah knew what they were going to do. They were going to burn her. "_You cant kill me! I am a reincarnation of Ramla! I will stop you!" _Rebekah shouted in Arabic, so that Imhotep will understand. Imhotep didn't seem fazed, nor the woman, as she shouted, "Burn her!" The men started to tip the board and Rebekah let out a scream.

As she started to fall, she saw a figure jump through the flames, grabbed her and ran behind boxes. "Let go of me!" Rebekah shouted of the gun fire, thinking it was one of the men in red or someone worse. "Stop kicking! Let me free you!" Rebekah stopped. She knew that voice. She looked up and saw Ardeth. "Ardeth." She whispered. He cut the binds on Rebekah and handed her a gun, "Time to fight first. Talk later." He said. Rebekah nodded and in an instant, took the safety off the gun, looked over the crates and saw Christopher. Aiming the gun, she fired and shot him in the head.

She ducked once more and handed it back, which Ardeth accepted, yet confused, "Explain later." Rebekah simply said. They looked over the crates and saw Imhotep shouted in Arabic and picking up a vase. Ardeth and Rebecca stood and ran to the stairs, where they were met by Rick and Evy. Evy hugged Rebekah tightly and let go, seeing Imhotep bring his undead followers to life. "Time to leave!" Rick shouted and the four took off.

The four ran outside and Rebekah saw Rick's car, with no one there. "Where's Jonathon!" Rick shouted. They heard a horn blaring and they turned round, to see Jonathon and Alex in a double decker bus. "What's wrong with my car?" Rick shouted. "I was forced to find another means of transportation!" Jonathon shouted. Rebekah didn't hear the rest as by the time she was on the bus, she saw Imhotep's followers, jump through the walls and ran towards them. Rebekah was slammed against the wall as Jonathon took off, driving badly and swerving to fast.

The mummies soon came onto the bus and was inside. One tried to come through the gap in the bus, but was attacked by loads of bullets from Ardeth. Rebekah clutched her head as it throbbed, but screamed as a hand smashed through the glassed and grabbed her by the throat. Before anyone could help, Rebekah grabbed the mummified arm and pulled it through the window, making it land on the other side of her. It looked up and before it attacked her, Ardeth started firing at it, making it turn its attention to him.

Rebekah realised it was the top half of the mummy, and watched as Ardeth ran out of bullets and threw the gun down. He and the mummy started to throw punches at each other. The mummy managed to scratch him, making Ardeth bleed and fall on the bus seats. "Turn Jonathon!" Evy shouted. Jonathon obeyed and swerved. Rebekah sat up and got of the seats, kicked the mummy away and standing in front of Evy and Alex. "Bekah!" Evy shouted, throwing a gun to her. Rebekah checked it and saw a bullet. She aimed and as the mummy got near, she fired, taking its head off. Jonathon soon came to a stop on London Bridge, everyone in silence.

Rebekah dropped the gun and got her breathing under control. Rick came downstairs from the top deck and asked if everyone was alright. "This was...my first bus ride." Ardeth commented. Rick chuckled, as did Rebekah, "They can be worse." She inputted, Ardeth chuckled and stood. Alex walked past her and Rebekah looked at Ardeth's wound, "Will it heal?" She asked. He simply nodded, the feelings flooding back of how much Rebekah cares for him. He was about the speak when they heard a scream and saw Alex being kidnapped.

Everyone ran out of the bus and tried to catch up, but failed as the bridge lifted and the car escaping. "They can't harm him, he is wearing the bracelet of Anubis." Ardeth said. Evy looked at everyone, "What?" She exclaimed, Rebekah just as shocked. "He said he saw the pyramids of Giza then Karnack."

"How will we catch up?" Rebekah asked. Rick seemed to have an idea, as he said, "We need a magic carpet."


	4. Chapter 4

From traveling from England to Egypt the group had to travel by ship. It was the only fastest travel, as by plane it would have been slower. On the second day, Rebekah had grown bored, and was going to use her tarot cards when she realised they weren't with her. Evy had walked in on her turning over her room and looking as though mummies had run through it. "Rebekah, what are you doing?" Evy exclaimed. Rebekah threw down the bed covers with force and sighed, "I can't find my tarot cards! They keep me relaxed." Rebekah sighed again and felt the mess, walking out the door and shutting it.

The women walked side by side as they walked through the corridors, "So, going back to old clothing are we?" Evy hinted at Rebekah, who was wearing a dark blue flowing and light dress and black comfortable sandals. "As much as I love the clothing you and Rick bought me, I love wearing my old clothes." Rebekah replied with a slight blush. They walked up the steps that lead to the upper deck, "That was what I have been meaning to say," Rebekah began, remembering what she needed to say.

Evy stopped her and stood in front of her, "What's up?" Rebekah took a deep breath and spoke, "I have decided, to stay in Egypt once we save the world...again." She was expecting Evy to cry, but instead she smiled, "That's lovely! Does it have something to do with Ardeth?" They continued walking and turned a corner, "Ardeth? Oh, no, we haven't really spoken. But, I love England and its history and culture. But I love Egypt more, and feel like this is truly my home." Evy nodded in understanding, "Well, its your life, you stay here and we then have a reason to come back." Rebekah chuckled at her and hugged her. They pulled away and Rebekah spoke, "Thank you, it will be good to be in Egypt again."

They walked up to Jonathon, Rick and Ardeth and saw them talking. "What are you three talking about?" Rebekah asked. "Probably how awesome us two are and how they would have no clue on stopping Imhotep and saving Alex if it wasn't for us." Evy said quickly, making both of them smile and laugh. "Have you two been drinking?" Rick asked curiously. "No, been to busy tearing my room to shreds." Rebekah replied, sitting on Jonathon's lap, who wrapped his arms around her, but quickly withdrew when he saw the Medjai's glare.

"Why?" Rick asked, taking a sip from his scotch. The drink still in his hand, Rebekah stole it and downed the rest, then placed the glass on the table. "Because I think I left my tarot cards at home and I need them to relax." She looked round and noticed a band in the corner getting ready to play. A idea popped into her head, standing and walking towards them. The group watched as she spoke to them, noticing the smiling and nodding. "What is she doing?" Ardeth asked. Jonathon turned his chair around and quickly got comfortable, "She's turning to plan B of relaxing."

With that vague answer, the others watched as she stood in the middle of the open space and took her pose. The band behind her did last minute preparation and then began to play, as Rebekah started to dance. The group and rest of the people on the ship watched as she danced in time and beautifully to the music, "Didn't you mention she was a dancer?" Rick asked Jonathon, who smiled and nodded, never taking his eyes off her. "I wonder if she will get her old job back." Evy wondered out loud. "What do you mean?" Ardeth asked.

"She wants to stay in Egypt, feels more at home there than back in England." Evy replied, watching Rebekah finishing the end of her dance. Ardeth stared at Evy and slowly turned his gaze to Rebekah, his hand slipping into the pocket of his robes to make and feeling the pouch safely there still. Rebekah and the band finished and everyone clapped. Rebekah smiled and bowed then walked back to her table. "Hungry now. Is it dinner time?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

The group had dinner and talked as the evening slipped on. Soon night fell and the first to turn in was Rick and Evy. Jonathon walked away half an hour later to try his hand at cards, leaving Ardeth and Rebekah alone. "Has Egypt changed in the past ten years?" Rebekah asked, taking a sip of water. Ardeth smirked and shook his head, "No, everything feels the same. Evy mentioned earlier that you wanted to stay in Egypt."

Rebekah nodded and set her glass down, "Yeah, Egypt is my one true home and I feel like it might help me figure out who this Ramla is. I know I am the reincarnation of her, and that this ring is linked somehow. Other than that, I am lost." Ardeth stared at her as she stared into space, the feeling of wanting to know her past life begged to be fulfilled. Rebekah then let out a yawn and stood, "Guess I should turn in, can't figure out my past life, can't find my tarot cards, can I do anything good?" Ardeth stared up at her and before he could stop himself, he replied, "You can dance like no one else, you can look like a Goddess and fight like a warrior."

Ardeth wished he could take that back but Rebekah smiled at him, "I wish I could hear that compliment all the time." She whispered. Ardeth smiled back and stood as well, "May I walk you back to your room?" He asked and watched as Rebekah nodded. Together, they walked side by side out of the near empty restaurant and down the deck, "How if the life of a Medjai?" Rebekah asked, fiddling with her hair. "Still having to protect Egypt and the myths that are all real, never a dull day." Ardeth replied, opening a door and letting Rebekah walk in first.

They walked down the steps and past the O'Connell's room, the Jonathon's to finally reach Rebekah's. "Thank you my Medjai, without you, I could have been stolen in the night." Rebekah said dramatically. "Even if that happened, I would fight to save you." Ardeth replied. Rebekah stared at him and whispered, "I remember...what you do to me." Ardeth was going to ask something when Rebekah quickly stepped into her room and closed it. Taking a deep breath, she distracted herself by tidying the room up, changing into night clothes. She then slipped into bed and after turning out the light, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_The golden double doors opened as the crowd inside the room waited for the special guest to walk into the palace. The room was cool and clean, the outside of the forever on going sand could be seen with the building pyramids. "Father." A woman spoke and looked exactly like Evy. "My daughter Nefertiri." The pharaoh spoke, his hands clasping around hers gently as he smiled. "I have found her, with the help of Khai, we found her." Nefertiri turned to her brother Khai, who was the splitting image of Jonathon. _

_The pharaoh smiled at his siblings and turned to the crowd before him, "Bring her in!" He called to the two Medjai guards. They moved instantly and stepped to the side, allowing a female figure to walk in. She walked with confidence down the middle of the palace and when she stopped in front of the pharaoh, she bowed deeply and stood, the face of Rebekah clear to see, yet not Rebekah. "What is your name?" The pharaoh asked her. "I am Ramla, the priestess of the Goddess Isis. I was invited by your daughter and son to meet you Pharaoh, and a honour it is." Ramla bowed, some of her dead straight blonde hair falling forward. She stood straight and stared at him._

_Her hair was shoulder length and dead straight, a headband with patterns on and red and blue decorated it. Her outfit was a top that was strapless and showed her belly button was a very clean white, along with a long white skirt that reached her ankles to match. She wore brown sandals and had on gold necklace, earrings and one large bracelet on each wrist. "I need a queen beside me, someone to rule over my kingdom with me and to love my children as much as I do, can you find her?" The pharaoh asked._

_Ramla bowed only her head this time and raised her left hand, when purple mist began to swirl around it, till no one could see her hand at all. Some people in the crowd gasped as the mist slowly cleared to white, where a woman appeared. She had black straight hair and was beautiful, wearing mostly gold. "Her name is Anck-Su-Namun. She will become your wife." The pharaoh smiled and nodded, so that Ramla could let the mist disappear and drop her hand. "You will be my special guest for a while. I want you to be treated with care and attention." The pharaoh waved his hand and a Medjai stepped forward, striking resemblance of Ardeth. "This is one of the chief Medjai, Adofo, he will be your personal bodyguard." Adofo stared at Ramla who did the same, a small smile on her face as she accepted the offer._

* * *

_A couple of days had passed and the pharaoh had found Anck-su-Namun, asking her to be his wife which she accepted. Ramla was still a guest at the palace and became close friends with the daughter Nefertiri. "So, what is it like to have magic?" She asked, her bodyguard, Bomani, walking behind her and next to Adofo. She met Bomani a couple of times and trusted him, his looks the same as Rick. "It is powerful, yet dangerous to anyone with evil intentions. But as a priestess, I hope the choices I make will make Isis happy." Ramla replied._

_"I'm sure she does." Nefertiri said with a smile. Ramla retuned it and looked behind her at the two Medjai chiefs. "Sometimes, I look into the future of people I meet. I did it with you Nefertiri." Ramla said and sat down on a stone bench. Nefertiri looked shocked yet happy and quickly sat beside her, "Oh Ramla, what happens?" _

_"I can only see things that happen within a couple of days, but I saw you and Bomani look very...close." Ramla whispered. Nefertiri looked stunned, "So...you know about us, the secret?" She asked. Ramla nodded and smiled, "But I will keep it." Nefertiri smiled and looked at the Medjai men, "What about Adofo?" She whispered. Ramla looked from the ground, to Adofo, smiled slightly and turned to the princess and gave her a wink. She quickly stood and started to walk away when she heard Nefertiri exclaim behind her, "No way!" Nefertiri ran to catch up where the girls started laughing, the medjai behind them looking confused._

* * *

_Three days passed more and it was evening. Adofo stood beside Ramla outside on her balcony, looking over the kingdom. "It is a beautiful view." Ramla said, a small smile on her face. "It is." Adofo replied, agreeing fully with the beautiful woman in front of him. "Do you have a wife?" Ramla asked, turning to face her medjai. "No, I have been devoting my life to protecting the Pharaoh." Adofo replied, still looking at the view. Ramla stared at his face and watched as he turned his gaze to her, "Ever thought about it?" She whispered._

_"Recently, yes a lot." Adofo took a step forward and asked, "May I?" Ramla nodded and watched as Adofo leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers, the spark becoming a flame in their stomachs and the passion grew in the kiss._

* * *

Rebekah woke with a start. It was early as it was still dark, and heard the splashing of water which reminded her she was on a boat. She was drenched in sweat and stood. She opened the window and felt the cold air rush over her, cooling her down quickly. She remembered every second of the dream and each vision, the feeling that she wanted sleep to come soon so she could dream again and learn more of her past life.


	5. Chapter 5

When the group finally arrived in Egypt, they climbed off the boat and got a rental car. "I must see to my tribe first, let them know of our plans and movements." Ardeth spoke once all the bags were in the car. Rick nodded and shook hands with the Medjai and Rick, Evy and Jonathon climbed into the car. Rebekah had not mentioned her dream that she had back on the boat, wanting to figure it out before telling her friends.

She was about to climb onto the car when Ardeth touched her arm lightly, stopping her. She turned round and Ardeth spoke, "May we speak alone." Rebekah nodded and followed him a small yet reasonable distance away from the others. "I wanted to know how the research on Ramla is going." He asked.

"Fine, small things pop into my head or play out in a dream or vision, but fine." Rebekah replied. Ardeth nodded and smirked to himself, "Something funny?" Rebekah asked. He didn't answer at first, till he shook his head slightly, "I had a whole convocation planned, but now, it has disappeared from my mind."

"Maybe every plan never works." Rebekah whispered. Ardeth stared at her and nodded, "I will see you soon." He simply said and walked off, leaving Rebekah to stare at his form till she till walked away, climbing into the car and Rick driving off.

* * *

Rick drove around Egypt for half an hour till he came to a stop outside a weird looking building, that had been through about five or six sandstorms. "This is the magic carpet?" Evy asked.

"Izzy's fine, he's a professional." Rick simply replied.

Rebekah saw one of the double doors open and out stepped a men wearing multiple uniforms combined into one, a flyers cap on his head with goggles and a eye patch. He was humming a happy tune when he froze on the spot, seeing the four of them. "Izzy!" Rick shouted happily. Izzy flinched and half ran, half stumbled back through the open door and shut it, looking it.

"Well, he remembers you well." Rebekah commented, Evy chuckling beside her.

"He's a little shy." Rick replied and turned to Jonathon. "Jonathon, get our bags."

"Can't, my hands are full." Jonathon replied, carrying that golden object around, never letting go. Rick ripped it out his hands and Jonathon nodded and mumbled about getting the bags. "I'll deal with the flight details." Rick mumbled and shot the lock off.

"Honey, your not a subtle man." Evy commented. Rick turned to him with a puppy dog look and spoke back, "No time for subtlety." With that, Rick kicked open the door and saw Izzy have way down the path, still trying to make his escape somehow while twirling. "Izzy, come here." Rick called out, ignoring the man who kept repeating no.

"Doesn't look happy to see you." Evy commented.

"Remember when you first saw Rick." Rebekah put in, earning a light slap on the arm from the woman. "He was in prison and not clean!" Evy replied, making the girls chuckle. Rick ignored the two and kept walking towards Izzy.

"Whatever it is, I don't care. You can forget it O'Connell. Every time I work with you I get shot! Last time I got shot was in the arse! I'm in mourning for my arse!" Izzy exclaimed, picked up rolled up paper and some from under a sleeping man's head, which he simply let drop again after holding it up, allowing the man to slam back onto the desk. Rebekah flinched at the sound of impact and looked round, noticing how people actually worked here and saw a man naked in a tub, reading a newspaper, making Rebekah quickly look away.

They followed Izzy under a sheltered spot as he continued, "Remember that bank job?"

"Bank job?" Evy and Rebekah asked in unison.

"Not as bad as it sounds." Rick quickly replied. Izzy scoffed and whirled round to explain, "I'm flying high, hiding near the sun. White boy here flag me down, so I fly in low for the pick up. Next thing I know I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spline hanging out and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl." Evy repeated, staring at Rick who turned around to give her an innocent smile. Rebekah chuckled at how much trouble Rick was landed in when Evy spoke to Izzy, "Izzy, I think you and I should talk."

"As long as I don't get shot in the arse again."

Rick was happy to end that convocation as he got serious, "Your gonna get paid this time." He threw cash at Izzy who stared at it, then spoke, "O'Connell look round, what do I need money for?"

"I'm gonna keep this short. My little boy is out there, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back." Rick replied quickly to Izzy. Rebekah zoned out as she saw Jonathon struggling and rushed to his aid, "Your an angel Bekah." He said between gasps, feeling some weight be lifted as she took her bags and one of Evy's. Rebekah simply laughed, "Wouldn't call myself an angel really." Jonathon simply chuckled and they walked up to the others.

Rebekah was walking beside Rick when they stopped, seeing Ardeth with other Medjai men. He climbed of his horse and Rebekah noticed how he looked more equipped, wearing a leather harness to hold his sword and hidden knifes. "These are the twelve commander of the Medjai tribe. Horus!" Ardeth called and one of the men held up his arm with a white, beautiful bird perched there, who took off and landed on Ardeth's arm.

"Beautiful bird." Rebekah commented softly. Ardeth smiled at her and replied, "My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our process so they may follow." Rebekah walked up to Ardeth and stroked Horus, feeling how soft his feathers were. Rebekah soon stopped stroking the bird and watched as Ardeth saluted to the men. The other Medjai saluted back and rode off, apart from who looked one who looked old, yet strong and wise, trotted up and stood in front of Rebekah.

"_He speaks of you often. He wasn't lying of your grace and beauty._" The man spoke in Arabic. "_You, are accepted into the Medjai, as it is your home, as much as ours." _Rebekah smiled slightly and bowed, standing straight when she saw the man holding a wooden box to her. Accepting it, the man bowed his head and saluted to Ardeth, taking off the same way the other Medjai went.

"If the Army of Anubis rises, they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth explained, Rick nodding in understanding. The five walked away from the spot followed an eager Izzy, who was ready to show them their transport. Rebekah was holding her bag in one hand, the wooden box in another. She stared at it as was a simple open lid. It was a puzzle, one she had to figure out.

She heard convocation going on around her and heard Ardeth speak softly, "I'm sorry for what he said to you." Rebekah smiled and looked to him, "I know you mean about the Medjai, and I'm flattered that you spoke of me." They took a corner and Rebekah and Ardeth looked to see a hot air balloon. "Who was he?" Rebekah asked. Ardeth didn't answer, so Rebekah dropped the convocation when she heard Rick cock his gun.

"Rick!" She called to him, "Stop. This will be better than a plane, remember what happened to Winston?" Obviously remembering the memory, Rick put the safety back on and put his gun away. They all began to walk to air balloon when Ardeth commented, "Why can't you people keep your feet on the ground?" Rebekah simply chuckled and after climbing on, putting the bags down, they cut the ropes and began to float away, on their way to safe Alex, and also the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the long delay! Been so busy but I am finally getting round to finishing this story then completing my other ones :) To everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, thank you for that and here is the next chapter!**

Day turn quickly to night as the journey was slow but a gentle ride. There wasn't much room for everyone to move about on, but they all got on. Rebekah sat beside Ardeth who was stroking Horus, Jonathon sitting on the other side of him, in front of Izzy who was steering the hot air balloon. Rick walked past the trio as Ardeth commented, "O'Connell does not believe that he travels like Horus, straight to his destiny." Rick simply ignored him as Rebekah smirked, going back to the box in her hands that was given to her from the other medjai. It had a lid, but could not be opened simply, but also had many carvings on it, like a puzzle that will unlock the box. As she was concentrating on it, Jonathon spoke, "Yes...yes...continue about what this gold pyramid is."

"It is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has ever laid eyes on it never returned to tell the tale."

"Where is all this stuff written?" Jonathon exclaimed.

"More importantly, if no man came back to tell the tale of this pyramid, how could have it been written down and told to this day?" Rebekah mumbled as she taped a carving and heard a small click, smiling slightly to herself. Ardeth chuckled at her comment and understood her opinion. Jonathon let out a small cheer as he slid the gold staff out of a hole and from under Izzy's nose - literally. "Got it." He mumbled, and looked up to make sure Izzy hadn't seen, which he hadn't as he was to busy looking at maps. "Pretty nice eh?" Jonathon commented to Ardeth who simply smirked. "This is all I have left in the world, I lost all my other fortunes to a rather shady character I might add." Jonathon added.

"He was cheating at the card games Jonathon. You were to drunk to notice the obvious signs that he was." Rebekah inputted, gently tapping another carving and when hearing what sounded like locks being re-locked, she let out a groan and started again.

"When the curator acted uneasy around it, it must be important. I would keep it close." Ardeth commented. Jonathon scoffed and buffed his chest out, raising the object in his hands while confidently saying, "The Gods couldn't take this from me." A split second later, a hand shot out and grabbed it, leading to a tug of war between Jonathon and Izzy. After a few seconds Izzy won and ripped the staff our of Jonathon's hands, "Get your hands of it! Its mine!" Izzy exclaimed. Jonathon pouted and walked away, head slightly hanging as the other two chuckled at him.

Ardeth looked at Rebekah as she tapped the first carving again and heard a click of something unlocking. As she looked at the others she spoke, "I'm confused. What are these carvings and what is in this box?"

"The carving are symbols from each of the twelve tribes, one means something to each of them. The box was handed to you to learn our ways and when you unlock it what you want the most will be in there."

"Well I hope my dignity is in here as I'm slowly losing that." Rebekah replied and Ardeth laughed at her comment. "Can't you help me?" She whispered, glancing at him.

"I can't. It is for you to prove that you know all the symbols as well a slight look into our beliefs. You can do it, I know you can." Ardeth commented and they stared at each other for a few more moments till Rebekah smiled at him and looked back to the box. She took a deep breath and Ardeth watched as she tapped a second symbol, then another, till she tapped the last one and the box lid opened. "I did it!" Rebekah exclaimed and sat nearer to Ardeth.

Putting the box on her lap as Ardeth sent Horus off, Rebekah unfolded the white cloth that hid the contents inside. One was a silver charm bracelet of the twelve symbols that she had already seen. Ardeth picked it up and put it on her wrist, "This was my mother's, given to from my father as a sign they were one. She gave it to you as a sign she accepts you as a daughter." Next Rebekah picked up a familiar black pouch, "My tarot cards." She whispered.

"The objects that joined us close together." Ardeth replied and the last object was a white fabric bracelet, with blue and black patterns woven on it. Ardeth also tied it around the same wrist as he spoke, "A gift from me...as a way of saying I don't want to lose you again Rebekah." He stared into her eyes as she smiled softly, "Then I shall stay." She whispered and leaned gently on him, as he wrapped his arm gently around her.

Morning came and the day slowly passed again and by sunset Rebekah was sitting and leaning against the post that covered the steering wheel that Izzy was again at. She looked round and saw Jonathon and Rick playing a card game, Evy was looking over the scenery and Ardeth was letting Horus land on his arm to read a note he had just received. Rebekah looked back out on the scenery and the setting sun as she felt something cloud her vision and soon realised that she was having a vision.

_The scene unfolded as Ramla sat beside the pharaoh with other subjects around. Adofo was still doing his duty of protecting her, but he was also falling in love with her by each day as she was with him. Bomani was a few feet away on the last step, looking at the two women who could have been mistaken for statues wearing masks and holding two knifes each. The Pharaoh clapped and they both turned around, backs against each other. Then Pharaoh let out a shout and they whirled round and started fighting, their knifes clashing against each other._

_They both moved like warrior dancers, fighting in time to music in their own heads as they graceful move and powerful lunges and attacks awed the crowd. One of the woman tripped to other to the ground and Ramla clapped with the crowd. Nefertiri removed her mask as she stayed lying on the floor, looking up at the other woman who removed her mask to show it was __Anck-Su-Namun. Ramla saw them exchange a few words as Nefertiri lunged up and they both took their stance once more and the crowd again clapped._

_They began sparring again and soon __Anck-Su-Namun had disarmed Nefertiri, who somersaulted away and grabbed an axe. __Anck-Su-Namun saw what she was doing and threw her knifes into two male statues and back flipped away, grabbing herself a spear. They began fighting once more and soon again __Anck-Su-Namun had disarmed Nefertiri, who picked her time and grabbed the spear, being thrown over __Anck-Su-Namun and onto the ground, where __Anck-Su-Namun pointed the spear at her neck._

_Ramla clapped as Pharaoh smiled to her, "Did you find that enjoyable?" Ramla smiled and nodded, "An excellent performance, they were graceful yet powerful. Breathtaking." Pharaoh laughed and stood, Ramla following close behind him as he exclaimed, "Bravo! Bravo! Who better to guard the bracelet of Anubis than my daughter Nefertiri." He praised as he put his arm around her as she smiled._

_Ramla stood nearby the two and beside Khai, Adofo and Bomani standing close behind her. "And who better to protect me than my wife __Anck-Su-Namun." The Pharaoh continued and everyone clapped, Ramla watching as the wife of the Pharaoh bowed. As Pharaoh hugged his daughter, Nefertiri, Ramla, Khai and the medjai guards saw as a figure who Ramla knew as Imhotep walked pasted __Anck-Su-Namun they shared a brief stare, breaking away quickly but not noticing they were being watched._

_Later that night, Ramla was looking out on her balcony as she heard a person walk into her room and soon felt arms around her, "It has been hard today not to touch you and hold you as mine." Adofo whispered in her ear. Ramla smiled and stroked his face, "I'm confused as to why they had to fight each other today." She whispered._

_Adofo gently let go and stood beside her, taking her hand as he answered, "He believes that women are equally as strong as men. That he thinks by fighting his daughter and new wife will build a bond that will last." Ramla spoke no more as she moved closer to Adofo and as they were about to kiss, they heard a scream. Quickly breaking away, they saw nearby that Nefertiri was shouting to the medjai below. Looking across, they saw the Pharaoh being killed by his new wife and Imhotep. They saw Nefertiri let out a scream and..._

"Grab her!" Rebekah shouted, snapping out of her vision just to see Evy about to go over the balloon. Rick and the other two mean grabbed her and soon she was pulled to safety. Rebekah rushed to her side and as Evy looked at her she spoke, "You were there. You told him she would be his wife."

"I'm sorry Evy, I'm sorry I didn't see that far into his future, I would have saved him if I did." Rebekah apologized. Evy sighed and hugged the blonde woman, knowing it wasn't her fault as Rebekah hugged her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your patience and reviews, I'm really happy that no one has given up on me and still make time to write reviews :) I will spend the next couple of days completing stories like this one as I hope to finish this story by today so fingers crossed!**

**Kurosnik - Thank you I'm glad your loving it! Updates are on their way!**

**Shortie87 - I plan to update a lot today so stay tuned :)**

**Carpe Diem Vampire - Haha I'm very pleased to hear that!**

After everyone managed to get Evy back on the hot air balloon and Rebekah managed to calm down Izzy from his panic attack and went back to steering, everyone sat in a circle to calm down. Rebekah kept looking at the ground as Evy told her story first, the Rebekah told her side and when she was finished the were enveloped in silence until Rick broke it, "You know you haven't really been yourself you two these past couple of days." Motioning to his wife and best friend. "All these dreams and visions."

"No, no their memories from our previous lives. Honestly, we are not losing our minds it makes perfect sense now." Evy tried to explain to Rick and looked at Rebekah who continued to stare at the floor. Evy put her hand on Rebekah's knee, making her jump. "Hey, your not to blame." She whispered, making it feel as though she read Rebekah's mind. "How were you meant to know?"

"I looked into the future...I saw _her, _her face and not the fact she was holding a knife and killing your father just to be with another man! I could see into the future and could not stop that." Rebekah whispered, her voice slowly rising as Ardeth entwined his hand with hers and squeezed it, wishing she would stop blaming herself.

"You could not stop want was meant to happen. It was destined to happen Bekah, I do not blame you." Evy replied, smiling at the blonde woman who stared at her back and gave a small smile.

"So all these visions, their the reasons that lead us to the bracelet?" Rick asked, getting back on track.

"Yes, I was it's protector as Rebekah was destined to meet us." Evy replied happily.

"Do you see now my friend?" Ardeth asked to Rick. "Clearly you were destined to protect this woman, as I am destined to protect Rebekah."

"Right, Rebekah is a reincarnated high priestess, Evy a princess, Jonathon a prince and you and I are warriors for God." Rick replied back sarcastic.

Ardeth ignored him as he continued talking, "And your son who leads the way to Ahm Shere, three sides of a pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." Rebekah finally looked up from the ground to him and asked, "So how does the story end?"

"Only the journey is written, not the destination."

Rick scoffed at his reply, "Convenient."

"How else do you explain Rebekah's and Evy's visions. How is it your son who wears the bracelet. How you have your mark." Ardeth continued on, trying to convince Rick by pointing out his tattoo.

"Coincidence." Rick simply answered back.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Ardeth pointed out, catching Rick out and making him unable to answer back.

The next morning they finally arrived at their destination. Evy, Jonathon and Izzy stayed on their transport and Rick, Ardeth and Rebekah climbed out and ran up the the temple, carrying guns in case of emergency. Rebekah stopped running when she saw a train nearby. "Guys!" She shouted and pointed, the trio running to it and checking out each carriage car one by one. Once all of them was checked, Rebekah jumped down with the help of Ardeth and saw Rick a few cars away, "It's empty!" Rebekah informed.

They were walking towards the temple when they heard Jonathon call out to them, "Evy went inside." Rick shook his head and mumbled, "I wish she wouldn't wander off." Then they took off running, stopping for a second when they heard Evy call out. Rebekah lead the way and found Evy kneeling over something. Crowding round behind her they saw a little sandcastle. "Alex left us his tie, and a sandcastle," Wiping off a bit of sand she continued, "Its the temple on the island Philae. They've gone to Philae."

"Way to go Alex." Rick mumbled and the four took off running back to the balloon to continue they breadcrumb search. Once they reached Philae they rand through the temple to see another sandcastle covered by Alex's jacket. "The great temple of Abu Simbel." Evy informed. Rebekah looked at Ardeth rolled a piece of parchment and tied it to Horus' leg, lifting his arm and the bird taking off to deliver the message as the group ran back to their transport to continue on.

Once they reached their next destination Rebekah saw Horus coming towards them, as she was about to call Ardeth she noticed the bird was flying in her direction and lifting her bare arm, Horus landed and made sure not to pierce her skin with its talons. Taking the note and reading it, she walked to the temple and found the trio, "Ardeth, Horus is back." Rebekah informed and held the note out.

Shocked, yet amused, Ardeth took the note as he commented, "Horus only likes very few people, your very lucky." Rebekah smiled and stroked Horus' feathers as Ardeth read the note and wrote another one, rolling it up and handing it back to Rebekah. Tying it onto Horus' leg, she walked out and stood in the archway and lifted her arm, sending Horus off onto his next delivery.

Ardeth walked her and how the little wind there was blew Rebekah's long blonde hair behind her along with her clothing, making her look like a walking Goddess in his eyes. "Your falling head over heels my friend." Rick whispered, patting the Medjai's shoulder as he walked past and caught up with Rebekah and they started talking and smiling as they walked back to their transport.

"What will you do once this is over?" Evy asked her male friend as they walked out. "Return to my people, maybe rest and go back to watching over the desert." Ardeth answered.

"And what about Rebekah?"

"If she still plans on staying here in Egypt, I plan on welcoming her to my family and my people, and then I shall ask her to marry me." Ardeth's bold answer caught Evy off guard for a second, but quickly composed herself and smiled, "Ardeth I hope you do! Once you've asked I expect to receive an invitation. She's like a sister to Jonathon and I after all."

Ardeth smile and nodded his head, "We would never leave you three out of her life, you are all family to her." Evy smiled and nodded back, then the pair climbed on and Izzy took off again, taking them to their next destination.


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple days of more travelling, the group where now travelling through a narrow gap between to cliffs. "Down there is the blue Nile, must be out of Egypt by now." Rick commented.

"In ancient times all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere." Evy informed the others.

Rebekah was looking round as Ardeth stood beside her, stroking Horus. "You look like your thoughts are taking you away from here." Ardeth commented.

Rebekah smiled and looked at him, "Just thinking that I deserve a rest after all this is over, maybe a drink and a good looking man fanning me to keep me cool."

Ardeth laughed at Rebekah's comment as he shook his head, "Maybe, you deserve the best."

Rebekah continued to stare at him as she whispered, "As long as the good looking man is you, I will have everything I need."

Everything was quiet until they all looked round, hearing a distant noise. Suddenly they heard Izzy shout out, "O'Connell we're in trouble!" Behind him, was a wall of water chasing them. "Everyone grab onto something and hold tight!" Rebekah shouted. They all grabbed at the sides and ropes, Ardeth sending Horus off quickly as they watched the water form a familiar face of Imhotep smiling evilly at them.

"Izzy!" Rick shouted, "Hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" The watery face of Imhotep opened its mouth and was about to engulf them just as Izzy pulled a lever sending them off faster away from the water. Rebekah clung on tight, Ardeth beside her with one of his hands holding her near the ropes. Izzy managed to dodge the rocks and cliffs as some of the water hit them, but managed to fly higher and escape from Imhotep's trick.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Izzy pulled himself up with the support of the steering wheel. "Was there something you forgot to mention? Hm?" Izzy Asked Rick. "Er, people." Jonathon called and the four turned round and looked in awe of what was before them. For as far as the eye could see, was a jungle type scenery and in the distance was a tip of a pyramid. They all stared at it was the heard a rushing noise of water coming towards them, turning round to see Imhotep's face again chasing them.

"He's back!" Izzy shouted. Grabbing at the controls and giving a quick warning, Izzy pulled the lever and they shot off away from the wall of water, only escaping for a couple of seconds till they came to a stop. "Well that's not good." Izzy commented and quickly ducked as the water rushed over them and Imhotep's mouth engulfing them and slamming them down to the ground.

After landing - more crashing - down onto the ground, they grabbed the stuff they could carry as Rebekah and Evy smirked, watching Rick and Izzy argue about how to fix their one and only transport. Finally getting their gear together Ardeth called Horus who landed on his arm. Placing a note on his leg, he sent Horus off again and walked beside Rebekah as the group started walking towards the pyramid, leaving Izzy to fix his machine.

"So Rick what's the plan?" Jonathon called out.

"Get to some higher ground." Rick simply answered back. They had only been walking a few metres when they heard a gunshot and then silence. Ardeth called out to Horus but Rebekah noticed something, before the gunshot they could hear the bird in the distance, and now...nothing. Ardeth looked from the sky, the ground and then to Rick. "I must go, I must let the commanders know where we are."

"Wait you can't go." Rick replied.

"If the army of Anubis rises-"

"I need you to find my son." Rick cut in. Ardeth looked at Rebekah who smiled softly, then back to Rick and nodded. Rick nodded back and they all continued on, Rebekah squeezing Ardeth's hand quickly in support who smiled back at her and letting go.

They carried on walking till night fall, where they found higher ground and stopped to prep their weapons. Rebekah was near Jonathon when a whistled, making her look round when he called out, "Look at these chaps, I wonder how they do this." Rebekah smirked as she was staring at shrunken heads. Jonathon looked round at the others staring at him as he continued, "Only curious."

Rebekah chuckled as she finished prepping her gun and grabbed a sword and tied it around her waist as she stood beside Jonathon, "What they do my friend, is they remove the skull from the head. They then make a small cut in a way on the back on the neck to remove all flesh. Then these types of seeds are place underneath the eyelids and the eyelids are sewn shut-"

"Yeah, I got the gist Bekah." Jonathon cut in, looking a little green.

Rebekah laughed, "But Jonathon, I didn't get to the best bit." Ardeth laughed behind her, "Don't mock him, he's to curious for his own good."

Jonathon simply pouted as Rick walked up to the two and patted Rebekah and Ardeth, following him as they walked down a downhill slope. The trio started running and stopped once they reached a place full of skeletons and shrunken heads, looking round as the wind started to pick up. In the distance they heard gunshots and took off running, following the source of the gunfire.

They soon found the group of people clad in red and the trio began firing, Rebekah firing shots and stopped when watched one man scream as he looked as though grabbed and pulled into the high leaves and bushes. "What on earth was that!" Rebekah gasped, firing her gun again at the men in red. Rebekah looked round to see Ardeth nearby clashing swords with Lock-Nah and Rick no where in sight.

Rebekah soon ran out of ammo and chucked the gun to the floor and unsheathed her sword, seeing a man in red sneak up on Ardeth and as he was about to shoot him, Rebekah slammed the sword into the man's back, killing him instantly. Ardeth looked behind him to see Rebekah pull her sword out of the man's back. "Thank you." He whispered and was about to run off when Rebekah grabbed his sleeve. "I'm coming with you."

Shocked flashed across his face, then confusion, then concern. "No. Stay with O'Connell and stop the Scorpion King, I can take care of the army with my people."

"What happened about no leaving each other? Huh? What about the bracelet you gave me!" Rebekah exclaimed. "I'm coming with you to fight by your side and to be by your side. I don't plan on letting you walk out on my life again."

Ardeth stared at her and pulled her towards him, placing his lips on hers, filling it with love, protection and passion. Around them they could hear gunfire, screams from men and shrieks from something unknown to them. Finally they pulled away and Ardeth nodded, whispering "You'll be the death of me."

"You wouldn't want it any other way." Rebekah replied with a smile which he returned and they took off running away from the chaos.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally coming out of the jungle and sheathing her sword along with Ardeth, they walked along the desert until Rebekah saw a few men on horses. Pointing to them she commented, "There they are. But where's the rest of the army I heard of?" Looking round she heard more movement until tons and tons of men on horseback emerged and Rebekah looked on in awe, making Ardeth smirk at her. Walking up the the army, Rebekah suddenly realised how nervous she was, after all, they were Ardeth's family.

A man on horseback came towards them with two spare horses. Ardeth helped Rebekah on hers and then climbed onto his, pulling the reins and trotting to the commanders. Rebekah followed as looked as she past the army to see them all bow their heads to her. "Why do they do that?" Rebekah asked.

"Like I said, they accept you. If the commanders accept you as one of their own, so will everyone else in the 12 tribes." He looked at her and smiled, "You have no reason to be afraid. My family is now yours."

Rebekah simply smiled as they reached the commanders. The one who had given Rebekah the box saluted to her the Medjai way, Rebekah soon returning the gesture. The couple soon got in the line with the rest of the army and carried on marching until they saw a shadow of a scorpion merge into a blanket of shadow coming towards them and stopping a few feet away from them. Ardeth gave the sign to stop and everyone obeyed. "_So it begins._" Ardeth muttered in Arabic.

Rebekah watched along with the others as the black sand grew into a small like mountain, to slowly fall flat and watched as individual mounds grew and took shape of Anubis himself.

The Anubis Army.

"Come with me." Ardeth ordered Rebekah and they flicked the horse's reins and got out of the line, running down to the middle of the army and stopping in front of them, watching the approaching Anubis Army. "This is...surreal." Rebekah whispered. Ardeth unsheathed his sword and shouted an order, the army obeying instantly and Rebekah unsheathing her sword. Shouting another order, they all took off and ran towards the army swords at the ready as it ran also towards them.

Staying on her horse, Rebekah reached the Anubis Army and swung her sword, decapitating two of the Anubis in one go. Pulling the reins, Rebekah made sure to move her horse quickly as she continued cutting of more Anubis heads, noticing three Medjai have been sticking with her. "_Did Ardeth order you to stick with me?" _Rebekah shouted in Arabic, cutting another head off.

_"He ordered us to protect you. We will live to obey that command." _One of the Medjai nearest who looked only twenty answered back after cutting a Anubis head off.

"_Names now!" _Rebekah ordered.

The Medjai who replied before answered, "_I am Kade. The only with the scar over his right eye is Fahim. The only with the stubble and different eye colour is Tane." _The three Medjai gathered round her and Rebekah noticed how Tane did have only black eye, the other one a green. Rebekah nodded and gave an order, "_Stick close by and we can take more out as a group." _The three nodded and with Rebekah in front, Kade on her left, Tane on her right and Fahim behind her, the plan worked amazingly.

Lasting a long time, the plan worked until an Anubis grabbed Rebekah by her ankle and yanked her down. Not ready to defend herself, the Anubis loomed over her about to strike when a blade cut it's head off. Rebekah just managed to cover her eyes and look up to see Fahim was the saviour, Tane and Kade protecting her as a wall. Fahim held his hand out and helped Rebekah up, who quickly got into her stance and ready to fight again.

Soon the Anubis number was starting to go down and some of them were even retreating. The Number rapidly decreased and soon one became zero as Ardeth cut of the last Anubis head. Rebekah looked round to see the army cheer and walked towards Ardeth who embraced her. They soon pulled away as Rebekah spoke, "_I owe these three men my life. I wish them to be my protectors when you can't." _Ardeth looked behind her to see them standing nearby. Ardeth looked back to her and smiled in approval but quickly frowned.

Rebekah did the same as she heard a distant rumble. Pulling out of Ardeth's arms they quickly ran through the army who where quieten down and looked behind them to see a bigger Anubis Army running towards them. Ardeth held Rebekah slightly behind her, her three new protectors near her with their swords ready and quickly taking their stance.

Ardeth looked at either end of the army and then to Rebekah, who nodded. Raising his sword, he shouted an order and everyone cheered back, including Rebekah. As the army came closer to them, Rebekah grew more nervous and when they were in touching distance - they disappeared into black sand and shadow once more.

Ardeth quickly shielded both him and Rebekah from the cloud of darkness and when it died down, the couple looked round to see the army gone. Ardeth let out a cheer followed by the whole army, but was quickly silenced when they saw a black smoke from the pyramid with a screaming face, quickly going back down like it never happened. Rebekah cheered and wrapped her arms tightly around Ardeth, nearly knocking him down.

He let out a laugh as he pulled her round and hugged her back, the army cheering once more. Ardeth touched Rebekah's chin and lifted her face, gently placing his lips on her this time and gently kissing his, only filling it was love he had for the blonde woman. Slowly pulling away, Rebekah smiled and hugged him close again, hearing her Medjai chuckle and call out to someone. Rebekah looked up see a horse handed to Ardeth who after being released from Rebekah, climbed on first and helped Rebekah on behind him.

Flicking the reins, the horse took of in a run and after a distance covered slowly came to a stop when the couple saw a hot air balloon slowly fly away. Ardeth did the Medjai salute as Rebekah waved, watching as Jonathon just lazily waved back, Evy and Alex waving happily and Rick doing the formal Medjai salute back. Ardeth turned to look at the woman who watched her family slowly fly away and pull out her tarot cards from his pocket.

Rebekah looked down, smiled and took them as she smiled at her Medjai. "Whenever I forget them you always manage to have them." Ardeth smirked at his priestess and replied, "Anything to make you smile like that." Rebekah chuckled and rubbed her cheek into his back, her arms around his waist as he flicked the reins and turned the horse back to the tribes. Rebekah's new home.


End file.
